


Часы

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: «Ты украл его часы, его время», – чужой голос в голове плавленым свинцом или, того хуже, липкой патокой. И проще простого – разжать пальцы, уронить чужое обратно и уйти восвояси. Или же сию минуту догнать Моцарта, отдать потерянное, выслушать благодарность и уйти восвояси. Но Сальери просто ушёл восвояси, крепко сжимая холодный металл в кармане сюртука.





	Часы

Темнота разбивалась тусклым светом давно нечищеного камина, но и этого хватало небольшой комнатушке. Мазки бледно рыжего огня выхватывали из обстановки наиболее значимые детали. Окна завешаны грузной тканью, не пропускающей ни капли света. По стенам ничего, кроме двух старинных стоящих по обеим сторонам от камина часов мазутного дерева. Большое кресло цвета сажи совсем близко к камину – того гляди ещё немного и будет служить растопкой. По правую сторону от кресла высокий кованый столик с резными ножками, а на столешнице, укрытой липкими пятнами, небольшая тёмная бутыль с чем-то, пахнувшим терпко и приятно. Рядом небольшие часы вальяжно отсчитывали время. На камине точь-в-точь такие же, шедшие ровнёхонько секунда в секунду.

Сквозь мерный-скверный часовой ход и потрескивание медленно сгорающих дров прорвался вздох, печальный и тяжёлый. Сгорбившийся хозяин этой комнаты настолько глубоко вжался в порядком поношенную спинку кресла, что и не заметишь сразу его, истощённого и уставшего. Пальцы белыми пауками впились в подлокотники. Казалось, полубезумный человек, и только безукоризненно сидящий чёрный сюртук выдавал в мужчине статного композитора. Поверхностное дыхание, ярое, как у загнанного зверья, обуреваемого страхом. В глазах блики медного огня, и взгляд чуть пьяно, безутешно бродил по небольшим красным рубинам, рассыпанным по краю карманных часов. Порой его одолевало желание коснуться изящно выгравированных букв W.A.M на внутренней стороне крышки, но каждый раз Антонио одёргивал пальцы, иррационально напуганный.

Казалось бы, захлопни крышку, пусть часы скользнут в карман, да езжай к истинному их хозяину, передай ему, избавься от ехидного голоса совести, толкующего о краже.

«Это не кража. Он потерял, а я нашёл», – успокаивал себя Сальери, не совсем успешно, но до крайности упорно.

В тот день шёл мягкий снег, погода донельзя благодатная – гуляй да и только. Антонио и гулял, хотя, право слово, больше то было похоже на бесцельное хождение по улочкам, только чтобы не сидеть в порядком осточертевших четырёх стенах. Краем сознания он надеялся услышать. Поймать за хвост мелодию, сложенную из хруста снега под ногами, тихого ветра в трубах, перестукивания замёрзших древесных ветвей и отдалённого ярмарочного гула. Однако ловить получалось лишь снежинки за воротник и болезнь на покрасневший нос – всё же не переносил итальянец холода, даже несмотря на то, что на тёплой родине не был давным-давно.

Эхом сквозь пустые улочки пронёсся болезненный, порядком ссохшийся, сгорбившийся голос, но его мелодичность, плескавшуюся где-то внутри, синьор всё ещё узнавал на раз – Моцарт. Антонио хотел было уйти, ибо совершенно не тот настрой, чтобы поддерживать беседу. Но отчего-то пошёл в обратном направлении – не «от», а «к».

– Уйди, уйди, старая, я ещё не к тебе, – и скололся на надрывный кашель, чуть ли не падая на колени. – У меня ещё есть время, при мне мои часы, – Вольфганг распрямился, насколько мог, и, опираясь о каменную кладку, пошёл прочь, всё требуя от старухи уйти.

Когда шаги блаженного утихли, Сальери хотел было развернуться, пойти домой, налить себе бокал крепкого вина, возможно даже сыпануть немного тимьяна, и выставить ноты в минорно-печальный ряд как отражение собственного состояния. Глаз зацепился за блеск, отличный от снежного. Любопытство – не порок, но шутка дьявола, определённо, и вот Антонио уже вертел в пальцах ледяные часы, рукавом протирая их от растаявшего в капли снега. Поддавшись порыву, открыл их, притворяясь, будто бы не знает хозяина. Порядком онемевшие пальцы коснулись гравированных букв.

«Ты украл его часы, его время», – чужой голос в голове плавленым свинцом или, того хуже, липкой патокой. И проще простого – разжать пальцы, уронить чужое обратно и уйти восвояси. Или же сию минуту догнать Моцарта, отдать потерянное, выслушать благодарность и уйти восвояси. Но Сальери просто ушёл восвояси, крепко сжимая холодный металл в кармане сюртука. «Ныне поздно, завтра отдам».

Но вот оно завтра, и вот он композитор, притихше сидевший в кресле с чужим временем (своим бременем) на коленях. И Антонио готов поклясться чем угодно, что не было у него ни тех двух часов с маятником, стоящих у камина, ни тех, что на камине, ни уж тем более тех, что рядом с бутылкой пряного вина. Теперь же они есть. Теперь же они в унисон тикали, и нет, не слышалось, они совершенно точно говорили это:

–У-крал – у-бей. У-крал – у-бей.

Сальери чудился отблеск кинжального лезвия на камине рядом с часами, чудилась тёплая жидкость на пальцах, чудился кладбищенский морозец, холодящий не тело, но душу.

– …нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, – в панике зачастил Антонио и усилием воли рванулся из кресла.

Звон битого стекла. Тишина. Осознание.

У ног расколотые карманные часы. Стрелки в тех часах замерли.

_А где-то в хлипком доме, донельзя занесённом снегом, в маленькой комнатушке последний раз вздохнул Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт. Никто не мог помочь или же наоборот помешать самому незаметному из всех убийц — времени._


End file.
